Forgotten
by aethkr
Summary: Her memories are just a blur. They are now 'forgotten'.


Her red hair makes her easy to notice in the crowd as the sun shines. If you were looking for her, then from a good height and a good distance you can easily spot her. It was different though for eight certain people. They appeared to be worried and confused. A huge crowd suddenly appeared in front of them, not literally, they just happened to see red hair and happened to come across a large crowd. One of them, the raven haired one, realized that the reason why there is such a large crowd is because there is a concert nearby. The eyes of one of them, the brunette, immediately sparkled with joy as she realized who is performing. But the bluenette made sure she wouldn't focus on them and made her focus on their main task.

 _To find their friend._

On the other hand, that certain red-haired girl kept walking around, unaware that she was being looked for. To be honest, she didn't also pay attention to the ongoing concert. She just happened to also, like the other eight, to stumble upon the crowd and get stuck in it but she was making progress. She looked at the people who were holding the concert and sent an unnoticed smile their way and continued to walk.

The eight of them started to get tired but the blonde decided that it is not over. A purple-haired girl giggled and teased the blonde at her choice of words. The blonde then pulled the said girl as she nearly collided to another person. The blonde snickered at the purple-haired girl. Most of them were getting irritated at the loud noise the concert was making. _Most_ of them. Two of them though wished they were attending that exact concert because it's right there! It's a live on the street! It isn't in an arena or anything!

Their leader or to be more specific, a second-year ginger head immediately decided that it would be a totally _great_ idea to barge into the already tight area (because of the crowd) to find the girl. For all they have seen is just a few strands of red hair so they are clueless if she was the one they were looking for.

"Wait up nya!" a much younger ginger head exclaimed, running after her senior.

One of them, who was an ash-brunette, doubted that they will ever find her but the bluenette and the raven-haired girl said otherwise. They didn't lose hope. At least, now they didn't. The ash brunette thanked them for their 'encouragement'. Both who were thanked just smiled and started to run to catch their two underclassmen (or underclassman and peer if it were the bluenette's perspective). The ash brunette decided to give chase as well. The remaining trio, the purple-haired girl, the blonde, and the brunette, just sighed as they were left with no choice but to run as well.

Let's change perspective. The young crimson haired female just walked through the crowd in a hurry. Not that she had any reason to not go out of there in a hurry. It's just that the amount of people squeezing her from side to side is killing her, figuratively speaking. She glanced at her watch and saw the time. The girl shrugged and continued to walk but her stomach grumbled. Hungry she is she supposes. Yet again, she takes another look at the people hosting the concert. Then she happens to look behind her and see two people clearly getting near her but the girl didn't do anything and labeled them as 'part of the crowd'. A nearby restaurant caught her eye as she started to walk towards it to finally eat lunch.

"Hey!" the older ginger exclaimed but it was unheard by their target. "We have to get closer!"

The bluenette facepalmed at the realization of her peer making the situation as if they're paparazzi trying to get near their favorite artist. The ginger snickered when she saw her shy bluenette friend do so. The brunette paused for a while to catch her breath while the purple-haired stopped to assist her. The blonde went ahead just to make sure none of them are getting into any more trouble like what they are in now. Well, they aren't in trouble it's just that in a crowd this dense, it's probably best to get out.

"Are we almost done?" the ash-brunette asked, the raven-haired girl shook her head sadly. "I'm getting tired."

"I'm also getting tired. It's surprising how those two can keep their stamina up for so long," the blonde sighed, catching up to the trio. "How about you?"

"Exhausted is the correct word," the bluenette added, the other three shared giggles. "Why are you laughing? I can also get exhausted you know."

"It's just surprising," the raven-haired girl replied as the bluenette nodded. "I mean, we are all tired. This crowd is so…crowded!"

"Nice choice of words-yan," the purple-haired girl and the brunette caught up as well. Her Kansai dialect showing despite not actually from said region and has only lived there for a few years. "You're getting smarter."

The raven-haired girl huffed as her peer teased her. Two happy familiar yells came from the front. The two gingers finally got their target who, if you study her facial features, looks confused and slightly scared.

The girls rushed to their friends and made them release the crimson-haired girl.

Silence ensued before the second-year ginger broke the unsettling tension.

"Maki-chan," she smiled, the girl looked confused. "Is something wrong? I just said your name, didn't I?"

Nishikino Maki. A fellow first-year at Otonokizaka High along with the other eight. _If_ the nine of them are together in one group, they are the µ's. Famous school idols, _before_ going on a hiatus because unforeseen circumstances. Those circumstances mainly concerning the crimson-haired female in front of them.

"You shouldn't have done that Maki-chan nya!" the younger ginger exclaimed, hugging the girl but Maki immediately pushed her away in…..fear? "Huh? You disappear for a few months after the first Love Live! and that's how you treat Rin?"

The girl stayed silent before muttering four words that shook them to their core.

"S-Should I know you?" Maki muttered.

 **A/N**

 **I might make a story using this kind of idea. Maki is still the protagonist as always because I don't know. Reasons that I can't come up with. The story can either start here as a prologue (which I will mark finished until I want to actually start from here) or I'll start a completely new one. But FIRST! I'll finish my other story. See ya!**


End file.
